It is known to provide a vehicle having apparatus arranged to identify target objects in front of or behind the vehicle and to activate automatically a braking system of the vehicle if the vehicle determines that collision with the object is imminent.
Such systems typically employ radar or ultrasonic transmitter/receiver modules. The well known Doppler effect is used to determine a range and rate of change of range (or ‘range rate’) of the object from the vehicle.
It is desirable to provide improved apparatus to increase the likelihood that the apparatus will correctly identify a target object that represents a collision risk to the vehicle and take appropriate action in a given situation.